Alive
by LynxCat
Summary: Rogue is missing Logan. Please R


PG-13 English - Angst/General  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the X-men. Too bad for me. This takes place after the 1st movie.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know where so I may exercise visitation.  
  
Rating - G  
  
Feedback - That would be lovely. This is my first X-Men fic. Please be gentle.  
  
Notes - I know the Rogue pining over Logan story has been done over and over. I just couldn't get this out of my head. I thought I would share it and see what happened. I'm currently writing an AU fic with an original character that has lots of action. There just never seems to be enough time! This one is a song-fic. The song is Evanescence Bring Me to Life. Once I heard it I thought this was the perfect song for my favorite pair of mutants. Enjoy!  
  
It was a typical Friday night at the mansion. Dinner had been served and cleaned up. There were no worries among the students about tests or homework. The students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters were hanging out in the expansive game room on the ground floor of the mansion. The stereo was blaring and laughter was everywhere. Everywhere except in the far corner of the room. There Rogue sat in an overstuffed chair next to the large bay window cradling a copy of Wuthering Heights in her lap. She smiled softly to herself as she watched John and Bobby fight for dominance at the air hockey table. Kitty, Jubilee and Tracey were going through the latest teen fashion magazines planning their spring wardrobe. They had asked Rogue to join them but she politely declined. Spring clothes meant more exposed skin and she doubted they had any articles on the latest in glove wear.  
  
She was fine with sitting alone. It was something she had gotten used to in the few months she had attended the school. Her mutation set her apart, especially after what happened on Liberty Island. Her friends tried to be supportive and include her in their activities but Rogue saw how afraid they were. They flinched from her touch. It was involuntary she knew and she always had her gloves on but the fear could be seen in their eyes. She didn't blame them. It was self-preservation. She sighed and looked out the window. There was only one person who wasn't afraid to touch her and he was gone. She reached for the single tag that hung from a chain around her neck and sent a prayer out to Logan hoping he was safe.  
  
Rogues attention was pulled back into the room when a haunting melody came from the stereo. It was beautiful. She listened as the lyrics were sung in a slow mournful way.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
She had been on the run for 8 months. She thought her luck had finally run out in Laughlin City. She had no money, no food and was running low on hope. Then she saw him. Watching him in that cage stirred something inside of her. He rescued her from the abyss. Because of him she had a home an education and a change for a better life. He promised to take care of her and he was true to his word.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
He left her. He gave her his life force making him forever a part of her. Without him here it was like losing a part of her soul. She had his memories and clung to them like a lifeline. They were of him and they were precious. It was because of him that she remembered what it felt like to touch. It was her favorite memory and her worst. She woke up on top of that statue with Logan's arms around her feeling his lips on her forehead. His hand was entwined in her hair. Due to his memories she also had his point of view. She knew what it felt like for him to touch her. She remembered feeling the rough skin on his hands. He remembered how soft her skin was. She felt his love for her. Not a romantic kind of love, but it went way beyond friendship. The word that was knocking around his head was soul mate. All of that glory was accompanied by the awful realization that she almost killed him. He was willing to sacrifice himself so that she may live.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
She would live. He wouldn't throw away the gift he gave her. Through Logan a whole new world of possibilities had opened up to her. She planned on taking advantage of that. It was hard not having him here but she would survive. She had his promise to return and his presence in her head to keep her company until then. She put her book down on the table next to her walked over to Bobby and John. She smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"Hey sugah's. Can I play winner?" 


End file.
